


Graveyard

by rosalaxy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, but it is heavily implied, first proper songfic, maria and tails are mentioned, rated mostly bc of language, violence/death isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalaxy/pseuds/rosalaxy
Summary: sonadow songfic for Graveyard by Halsey-tw, angsty with a sad ending and I break ur hearts
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Graveyard

_ it's crazy when _

_ the thing you love the most is the detriment _

_ let that sink in _

From the moment Sonic laid eyes on him, he knew there was something about Shadow. Sonic couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was damning. The way he acted around Sonic wasn’t particularly special, but for some reason, he always felt a sort of calm around him. It was odd, that was for sure, especially considering that they fought each other often. However, Sonic couldn’t help but feel secure in a way around him. It was almost like they had been close for a long time. It took Sonic a while to figure out what it was. 

_ you can think again _

_ when the hand you wanna hold is a weapon and _

_ you're nothin' but skin _

It seemed like every time they tried to have a calm conversation with each other, Eggman showed up or Shadow had some sort of revelation that made him mad at Sonic again. Yet, every time, Sonic did his best to salvage it. He tried and tried to just...talk, to Shadow, but he usually ended up injured one way or another. Yeah, it sucked, but the pain was worth it if it meant he got a little bit closer to Shadow.

_ oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

_ i keep running, I keep running, I keep running _

Sonic never wanted to pry, but he did want to know what exactly happened to Shadow. He knew Rouge wasn’t going to give it up easily, so he looked into some of the data archives Tails had access to. There wasn’t much info there, but oh boy did Sonic get all he needed. He finally knew why Shadow had so many issues with being close to others.

And her name was Maria.

_ they say I may be making a mistake _

_ i would've followed all the way, no matter how far _

"Sonic! We need to talk!"

Oh great.

"What now, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog sighed, before speaking.

"A little birdie told me that you've got eyes on Shadow." She looked in pain, almost, and Sonic was caught off guard.

"Ames-"

"But! That's okay." She looked up at him, with a small smile, though her eye’s didn’t match. "I know you'll never love me, but if you're happy then I'm happy. Because I know how much you care about him."

Sonic was silent for a second, but went in to hug Amy.  "Thanks, Ames."

_ i know when you go down all your darkest roads _

_ i would've followed all the way to the graveyard _

Sonic knew that Shadow’s past was dark-he was a half-alien experiment, after all. Your past can shape you into who you are, and sure, it totally fucked up Shadow. But Sonic still loved him for him, tragic backstory or not, and he was fully willing to go through all kinds of shit with him. If being by Shadow’s side would help him in any way, Sonic would go to hell and back with him. 

_ oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

_ i keep running when both my feet hurt _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

Sure, Sonic had to really dig to understand Shadow. Sure, he had to endure a lot of pain to get close to Shadow. Sure, sometimes he wondered if it was worth it all. Then, sometimes, Shadow would smile. A real, true smile, one that followed his eyes and that Sonic loved. It would all be worth it, and he would go through all the suffering just to see it one more time because he knew that Shadow felt truly happy when he smiled like that. It made Sonic remember why he did it in the first place; to see Shadow happy, because it made him happy.

_ oh, when you go down all your darkest roads _

_ i would've followed all the way to the graveyard (no, oh) _

_ you look at me (look at me) _

_ with eyes so dark, don't know how you even see _

_ you push right through me (push right through me) _

"Hey Shads?"

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are beautiful?"

That caught Shadow off guard. He sat there, shocked for a second, before replying.

"What...do you mean?"

Sonic smiled. "They're like windows to the soul, is what people say, but yours…" He trailed off, staring into Shadow's eyes and leaning closer. "Dark, yet still such a vibrant red color. I could stare at them all day." Sonic was silent for a second, but then he blushed hard and pulled away.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Maria did." Shadow looked off into the sky in front of him, his eyes gleaming in the semi-dark surrounding.  "She always told me that my eyes were one of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. Humans can't have red eyes, and she was just...so infatuated with them."

Sonic took his own turn to be silent for a moment, before allowing a small smile to appear on his face, and he turned to look at the sky as well. The sun was setting, filling the sky with oranges and pinks, purples and reds. Truly one of nature’s most beautiful scenes. 

_ it's gettin' real _

_ you lock the door, you're drunk at the steering wheel _

_ and I can't conceal _

Shadow and Sonic had just finished racing, nothing unusual happening. Sonic had brought them to a secret spot, through the woods, that overlooked the ocean-where he kept champagne, because why the hell not. They talked, had a few drinks, and found out that Sonic’s alcohol tolerance was absolute garbage. So, to prevent him from getting hit by a car or something, Shadow walked Sonic home. By now it was dark, and when they arrived at Sonic’s house, the area was only illuminated by streetlights and porch lights. Sonic walked up to the front door, opening it-Shadow figured Tails had left it unlocked, knowing Sonic would be home soon.

Before walking inside, Sonic turned around and looked at Shadow for a moment, before speaking.

"You know I'm totally in love with you, right?"

"Wh-" Shadow paused, in shock.  "Where did that come from?!"

"I dunno. But I love ya. G'night, Shadz."

He shut the door, leaving Shadow by himself, dumbfounded, with a small blush on his face.

_ oh, 'cause I've been diggin' myself down deeper _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

_ i keep running, I keep running, I keep running _

It started with them going to a movie together, alone. They went to see movies all the time with others, as a group, but never just the two of them. It started as just friends, but became a little more.

_ they say I may be making a mistake _

_ i would've followed all the way, no matter how far _

_ i know when you go down all your darkest roads _

_ i would've followed all the way to the graveyard _

Then there were “dinners” after races, sometimes after movies. Usually, they went to some coffee shop, or maybe a small diner. A couple of times, Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand under the table. He didn't object.

_ oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

_ i keep running when both my feet hurt _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

Then there were the actual dates, sometimes a movie and dinner like before and sometimes they just hung out and watched Netflix. Sometimes, after dinner, they kissed goodbye. Sometimes, they kissed while watching Netflix. Once, they did a little more than kiss. 

_ oh, when you go down all your darkest roads _

_ i would've followed all the way to the graveyard _

Sonic found their "date battles" to be one of the most fun. Fighting Eggman's baddies was exhilarating, and afterward, they could just have a nap and hold each other. Fighting may not have been the most romantic thing ever, but the two of them loved it as much as they loved each other. And, throughout the years, it became Sonic’s favorite activity to do with Shadow. However, this time was different. Shadow was off the whole time, more nervous than usual, and then Eggman showed up. Of course he had to show up, just as Shadow was about to tell Sonic something important. Of course.

_ oh, it's funny how _

_ the warning signs can feel like they're butterflies _

Sonic’s mother had always told him that love wouldn’t be what people make it out to be.

Shadow was knocked across the clearing.

She said that he would know love when he felt it.

Sonic's leg was caught under fallen debris. Probably broken.

People always said that love made you feel like there were butterflies in your stomach.

A giant metal fist.

It didn’t.

Shadow's scream, and his arm reaching out as he tried to get across the clearing.

Love made you feel safe, secure, like you could tell that person anything and everything. 

Tears. A sad smile. He pressed a button on his glove cuff, setting off a device Tails made.

Love made you feel that your life wasn’t worth nearly as much as theirs, and that you could give it up in an instant to keep them safe.

Red.

_ oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

Rain. Of course it was raining. The earth just had to dump rain on people during their mourning, huh? Shadow wanted to dig, and dig, and dig until he got him back. He'd dig to the center of the earth if he had to.

_ i keep running when both my feet hurt _

_ i won't stop 'til I get where you are _

His eyes burned, and his arms were sore. He had patches of fur missing because he was burned by the explosion, and what was left was matted with blood. At least Eggman was wanted for millions of crimes, otherwise Shadow wouldn't be there to sit and weep more. A shame the doctor had survived the explosion, he could have had a quick death.

_ oh, when you go down all your darkest roads _

If only he could trade places. If only he was faster. If only he hadn't gotten hit, and flung away, just barely too far. If only. Shadow dug into the cuff of his glove, and he pulled a few things out.

Two pictures. One, black and white, of Maria. Shadow smiled for a fraction of a second. The world gave Maria the short end of the stick; an undeserved gruesome end. He could have said the same for Sonic. The two of them were in the other photo, which was in color. Sonic had a huge smile on his face, squishing his cheek next to Shadows. Shadow didn’t look the happiest in the picture, but he was smiling. The ebony hedgehog laid them both on the soft soil, among the other various flowers and mementos.

A ring. Yeah, Shadow was that bitch. He was going to propose, but he was nervous as fuck and stalled. He wished he hadn’t. He placed the ring on Sonic’s photo, before taking off one of his inhibitor rings and placing it next to it.

A pill. Just in case, he always said. It was a trope, but who knows. In the distant future, if people tried to get info out of him, he might have needed it. He wiped his tears as best he could in the rain. 

Maybe Sonic would be waiting for him on the other side. Maybe not. He didn’t care all too much, but he hoped for the former.

_ i would've followed all the way to the graveyard _

**Author's Note:**

> haha ur crying tears,,dw I am too but i adore this song so


End file.
